The Future that was never known
by Zane Heartnet
Summary: What would have happened between Inuyasha and Kikyo if Naraku hadn't interfered is what inuyasha's friends are thinkging. But when a small demon grants their wish and sends them into the past. Their questions will soon be answered.
1. Chapter 1

**The Future that was never known**

**Chapter 1. **

**What if **

_As night time fell around the campfire everyone but Inuyasha slept under the moon._

_"Kikyo where are you right know I wonder?" He asked himself. Kagome woke up and went toward him. _

"Inuyasha, are you thinking about Kikyo?"

"Yeah. I just wish I knew where she is."

"I'm sure she is fine. She's probably doing well." She said with a smile trying to cheer him up. _Inuyasha stood up and walked away from the campsite. _

"What's going on?" _Kagome turned and saw everyone was also awake._

"Where is Inuyasha going?" asked Shippo.

"Is he going to Kikyo!" Asked Sango worried.

"No, he just wants some time alone." She replied.

"I think we are being too selfish." Said Miroku.

"What do you mean monk?" Sango asked with an annoyed tone.

"Think about it we are always in Inuyasha's face about Kikyo, but we don't even know what their relationship was like because we are always thinking that he should just stay with Kagome. I mean Kikyo has never once gotten mad about Kagome and she has always been calm no matter what. It makes me wonder what kind of life they would have had if Naraku never interfered."

"Are you saying you would like to know what would have happened if Naraku never tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Asked Kagome.

"It is just a thought but don't you guys ever wonder?" Miroku asked.

"But it is not like we can see the future to see what would have happened so why worry about it?" Asked Kagome.

"You look irritated Kagome. Are you worried that if we did she and Inuyasha would have had a happy life. Would you feel awful?" Miroku asked.

_Kagome just stood their frozen. Would she be scared to know that Inuyasha would be happier with Kikyo. It was the one thing she feared most of all._

"NO! He probably would have had a happy life. After all they did love each other." She started to curl up.

"Monk now look what you've done!" Sango yelled lifting the Hiraikotsu.

BANG!

"Again with the Hiraikotsu just my luck."

"Well you should not have said anything in the first place." Said Shippo standing over him.

"Let's just give Inuyasha his space and go to bed. He should be here (Yawn) in the morning." Said Miroku falling asleep.

_As they tried to sleep Kagome could not get it out of her head. "What if Naraku had not tricked them? What if they did live together?" I wish I could just see for myself for one time." _

_As they went to sleep a strange white demon with wings and a mace came down from the sky. "What you wish to see shall be yours. I will take you ten years in the future to a time if Naraku never existed." He raised his mace and sucked them into a vortex in time._

_Inuyasha returned to find his friends gone. "_Where did they go? Did they go back to the village and leave me! Some friends they are! But I better find them!"

_He ran up and down the field but to no avail._

"KAGOME! SANGOOO! MIROKUUU! SHIPPOOOO! Where have they gone!"

"I have sent them to the future Half-demon so they could see it."

_Inuyasha looked up and saw the white demon._

"Where did you send them you Bastard! Who are you!"

"I am nothing but a time demon who shows people what they want most of all." I have sent them ten years into the future because they wanted to see what would have happened between you and Kikyo if Naraku did not come between you."

"WHY THERE!" He asked drawing his sword.

"If you kill me they won't be able to come back. So let's see if they come back safe or not."

_"Inuyasha put down tetsusaiga and sat down with a worried look thinking about the future._

"What will they do if we did have a happy life? Kagome, What will you be thinking?"

_A/N: I will try and bring Sesshomaru into the picture and I will throw a few new twists into the story enjoy. Please review and give me ideas for future chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**The future **

_As Kagome woke up and looked around she saw they were not in the same place as before._

"Where are we?" She asked herself. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo wake up!!"

"Where are we?" Asked Sango.

"I don't know either." Answered Miroku.

"AAAHHH!!!" A woman's voice echoed.

"Who was that?! Yelled Miroku. Don't worry i'll find you." He ran off with a dirty grin.

"How did I know he was going to do that?" Sango asked running after him with the others behind her.

"I don't know, how?" Asked Shippo back.

"Because he is such a lecherous monk!" Said Sango irritated.

" She may need help though." Yelled Kagome already pulling ahead of her.

_As they made their way toward the source of the sound they saw a young girl in blue with white hair and golden eyes and a bow and arrow on her back. She was running from a centipede demon._

"There she is let's go! Said Miroku. But she's just a kid oh well better luck next time."

"What does that mean?!!" Yelled Sango.

"Come on you too!" Said Shippo trying to stop the fight.

"She looks familiar." Said Kagome looking at the girl closely.

"She looks like Kikyo and Inuyasha does she not?" Said Miroku.

_The girl then turned and drew her bow and fired a sacred arrow and dissolved the demon that was chasing her to ash._

"Did you see that, she just fired a sacred arrow!" Yelled Shippo.

"How can that be?" Asked Sango.

"Maybe she is a priestess." Answered Miroku.

"IZAYOI?!!" A male voice called from the bushes.

"That was Inuyasha's voice!" Yelled Kagome.

_As Inuyasha appeared they noticed he had black hair and blue eyes. He did not have any claws or fangs. He was Human!!_

"What has happened to Inuyasha?!" Asked Kagome looking down.

"He's human, but that's impossible!! It isn't even the night of the new moon yet." Shippo said back.

_They looked again and saw Inuyasha walking towards the girl._

"Izayoi you know better then to run off like that, your mother and I were worried sick! What were you thinking?!"

"Yes I know. Sorry father I just wanted to get out for a while."

"FATHER?!!!!" They all said together.

"Where are we and how is Inuyasha not only human but a father?!" Asked Shippo.

_As everyone thought this Miroku suddenly remembered what they had wished for the night before._

"I think I know." Miroku stepped in. Remember how we said we wanted to see the future?"

_Everyone nodded back at him._

"Well I think we just got our wish." He said back at them.

"So we are in Inuyasha's future if Naraku wasn't born?" Asked Sango.

"Yes and it seems we were right. I think he has had a happy life. He is a human and a father. What more could any man ask for?" Said Miroku looking back at everyone. "Let's watch more and maybe we will find out more about it."

"It does not matter, cause I think we all know who the mother is." Kagome said quietly with her head down.

"Kagome..." Sango looked at her worried

"Come on let's go home." Said Inuyasha holding his daugther's hand.

"Alright dad let's go." She smiled back.

"He looks so happy." said Kagome. And to think if Naraku had not come into the picture this would have happened between Kikyo and Inuyasha."

"Something does not add up though." Interrupted Miroku. Why does she look like Inuyasha's demon form if he is full human? She has demon blood in her and yet he does not so what happened?"

"Let's find out." Said Sango. Kagome are you going to be alright? _She looks so depressed. I wonder if she thought this could have happened between her and Inuyasha if Kikyo was not still alive. I wonder why Inuyasha keeps thinking about Kikyo when it is over between them."_

_As they made thier way back they noticed they were in the same village where Kaede and Kikyo were born and where Kikyo met Inuyasha. As they watched they saw Inuyasha going into Kikyo's hut. When they entered they noticed no one was home._

"Kikyo?! Where did she go?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah where did they go?" Asked Izayoi.

_As they wondered where they went Kaede appeared behind him. she also had long black hair but she had a patch over her eye from a previous battle and she was wearing the same clothes as Kikyo did._

"Sister Kikyo is not here she went to get medicinal herbs and roots with you sister Motoko for extra use." She said calmly.

"So they had two children?" Said Miroku. They must be happy but I wonder which is the older one?"

" I can't believe Naraku took all this away from them. It sickens me!!" Kagome said crying.

"Kagome..." Said Shippo.

"Oh! Can we go and find Mother?!" Said Izayoi. "Please?!"

"Oh all right let's get out of here!" He said irritated.

"Thanks dad." _And with that she was off to search for Kikyo._

_As they reached the field they saw Kikyo and Motoko gathering herbs._

"Mother!!" Yelled Izayoi

_A/N: I hope that this is what would have happened if Naraku wasn't in the picture._

_He named his one daughter after his mother, and the other was the name of someone who gave me the idea to write this. I hope you liked it so far._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The family and Kagome's sorrow.**

"Mother!!" Yelled Izayoi.

_Kikyo turned and saw Izayoi and Inuyasha coming down the hill to the field_

"Hello my dear. Did you give father a hard time?" Kikyo smiled and laughed a bit.

"Yeah as a matter of fact she did!" He said back with a snap.

_Kikyo laughed and grabbed Izayoi and took her to see Motoko._ "You two gather the rest. I have to talk to your father for a while. Will you two be alright?"

"You bet we will!" Said Izayoi.

"Don't worry about us." Said Motoko. _Motoko was two years older than Izayoi. Kikyo named her and Inuyasha named Izayoi after his mother. Motoko wore black robes and always spoke in a calm voice. She was just like her mother while Izayoi had a loud voice and an attitude like her father and they had the same hair and eye color._

"Kikyo what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha do you like being a father?"

"What kind of question is that?! I love our daugthers and I love you! Of course I am happy to have become human. But don't forget that when I became human the Shikon Jewel gave me the power to become human and half-demon whenever I choose."

"That explains why his daughters had demon blood in them." Said Miroku.

"I sometimes wonder if I was ever truly ready to be a normal person." Kikyo said putting her head on his shoulders. I wonder if I would have any regrets to it."

"I know I didn't." Said Inuyasha embracing her. I have no problems because I can still protect you and our family but this is all I ever wanted: To be normal."

"But how can he say that to Kikyo when whenever we ask he said he only wanted to become a full-demon so he would not be a weak human?!" Asked Sango furiously.

"Sango can you not see it? Asked Miroku. Without Naraku or the jewel there was no reason to fight anymore and besides you know that this is all they wanted. They just wanted to be normal."

"But would Inuyasha do this for us if all this came to pass in our time?" Asked Kagome.

"I don't know." Miroku replied.

_"How could I ever have been jealous of Kikyo knowing that they loved each other so much." Kagome thought. "I thought that I could help him and give him what Kikyo once gave him but it is clear that his heart will always belong to Kikyo. How could I be so stupid?!"_

_Meanwhile back with Kikyo and Inuyasha:_

"Inuyasha I have some good news for you."

"What is it?" He asked back.

"I'm pregnant."

"Your what?!" He jumped up and screamed.

"SHE"S WHAT?!!" The others said copying him.

"I am six weeks in and I wanted to tell you but Kaede and I have been busy lately so I could not tell you."

"That is great news! I wonder if it is another girl or a boy?" Inuyasha asked.

"What names should we call it depending on what it is?" She asked him.

"I would like to name it Asura for a girl and Inutashio for a boy after my father if that is okay with you?" He asked.

"They are great names." _She leaned in and kissed him._

"Can we go now?" Asked Sango.

"It is so sad that all this could have been theirs if Naraku had not interfered." Miroku said sighing.

"Please stop!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome...?" Asked Shippo shocked.

"I can't take this anyone! I can't take knowing that Inuyasha would have been happy with Kikyo and that someone took it away from them! Please just can we go home! I want to leave!" She begged.

"Inuyasha let's go back to the girls now and see if everything's alright." Kikyo said looking at him.

"Alright I just hope that Izayoi is not bothering Motoko."

"She has her father in her that's for sure." Kikyo said laughing.

"Hey what that suppose to mean?!" Inuyasha yelled back." Anyway Kikyo you had best take it easy for a while if you are pregnant and let me do some more work around the village." Inuyasha said grabbing Kikyo's hand.

"I will be just fine. I can take care of myself." She said back.

_As they went back to the field the girls were gone._

"Where did they go?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know they should have stayed here or at least said where they were going. The little brats!" His voice raising.

_"As they looked around they noticed a blue scarf lying on the floor._

"This is Izayoi's! She never went anywhere without it!" Said Inuyasha angrily.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Kikyo said trying to ease him. Go half-demon and find out who took them."

"Fine. AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

_As he screamed a pink light covered his body. His hair went white, his fangs and claws returned and his ears went dog. As Kagome and the others watched they were amazed._

"That was amazing!" Said Shippo opening his eyes.

"So was that the power the jewel gave him?" Asked Sango.

"I guess he was telling the truth about becoming half-demon and human at will." Miroku answered.

"I will be right back Kikyo!"_ Inuyasha ran through the fields to find his daughters. If only he knew who kidnapped them._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The tomb's whereabouts**

"I can't find their scent anywhere." He said to himself. _As he ran through the forest he smelled a familiar scent he knew all to well._

"Sesshomaru! But why is he here?!"

_He ran and ran until finally he came to a clearing and found a giant demon standing over him. As he looked on his shoulder he saw a white haired demon with fur and armor and a sword on his belt._

"SESSHOMARU!! Where are my daughters?!"

"They are fine." He said pointing to the demons other arm. His daughters were clamped in its hand. "I will let them go if you tell me where to find our father's tomb."

"How the hell should I know where it is?!"

_"Seeing yet never seen, Protected yet never known to its protector._ No other clues are known." Sesshomaru quoted.

"Inuyasha!" A voice called out from the bush. _He turned and saw Kikyo running toward him._

"Kikyo, stay away from him!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So you refuse to help me well then I guess I have no choice but to let your family's suffering convince you. Crush them my demon!"

"Father!" The girls screamed.

"Let them go! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!" _He jumped up and ripped the demon's right arm right off._

_"Thank goodness." Kikyo thought running to her children. As she ran to her children Kagome and the others made their way to the forest and saw Sesshomaru._

"This is how he found the sword the first time. Said Kagome. The tomb is in Inuyasha's right eye."

"We have to help!" Yelled Miroku._ He jumped on Kirara and tried to attack Sesshomaru only to find he went right through him._

"What happened?!" Asked Sango.

"I was foolish. Said Miroku. Since this is a vision we can't touch anything because this never happened."

"So all we can do is watch?!" Asked Kagome worried.

"At least _he _does not know either. Said Sango.

"Sesshomaru... YOU WILL PAY!!" Yelled Inuyasha leaping at Sesshomaru

"Jaken."

"Yes milord. STAFF OF TWO HEADS!!" _He dodged the flames and landed safely._

"That the best you got?" Inuyasha looking up with a smirk.

"Hardly." Sesshomaru snapped back. "Finish them off!"

_The demon charged in but before it could get close Motoko started to glow._

"What is happening Motoko?!" Inuyasha asked stunned.

_Her whole body was covered in white light, her hair was flying in the wind and her body began to pulsate._

_"My daughter..." Kikyo said quietly. _"We have to help her!" Said Kikyo worried.

"Let's grab her quickly!" Said Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha, Kikyo and Izayoi all grabbed on to Motoko. And vanished into thin air._

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Asked Shippo.

"To his father's grave." Answered Kagome. "I guess we have to wait here."

"Where are they Jaken?" Asked Sesshomaru coldly.

"I-I-I don't know milord."

"It does not matter. While she was glowing I saw my father's tomb. _She_ _was_ the gate. Which means they are already at the tomb. And now I know where to go." He said smiling. _(He asked because he wanted to know if jaken was paying attention._

_As Inuyasha and Izayoi woke up they all noticed they were in a totally different place. It was covered in white mist and bones were scattered everywhere._

"Where are we?" Asked Izayoi looking around.

"I don't know." Answered Inuyasha. "But where are your sister and mother?"

"Another good question. Let's find them." Izayoi said agreeing with her father.

_A/N: They will find the sword in the next chapter I just wonder how I should make Inuyasha and Kikyo react to Motoko. Kagome and the others are not in the next chapter. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Tetsusaiga and Motoko's power.**

_They searched and searched but could not find a thing through the white mist. As Inuyasha ran through the mist he smashed into something big and hard._

"Damn it! What the hell is this!" _As he looked up through the mist he saw a massive skeleton still covered in armor and a fang missing._

"What is this?" Asked Izayoi behind him.

"It's my father, your grandfather." Said Inuyasha looking up.

"I can't believe this is my grandfather!" Said Izayoi with her tone rising.

"Inuyasha! Izayoi!" A voice called from on top of the skeleton.

"Kikyo! Motoko!" They both said together.

_Inuyasha climbed the body with Izayoi and reached the mouth where the others were._

"Inuyasha, where are we?" Kikyo asked.

"This is my father's grave." Inuyasha said calmly. "So let's go inside and see what Sesshomaru is after!"

"Very well." Said Kikyo back.

"You should stay here." Inuyasha said loking right into her eyes. Sesshomaru is deadly and if anything happens to you while your pregnant I don't know how I would react."

_As Kikyo looked at Inuyasha she saw the worry in his eyes._

"Alright but take our daughters with you. You might need some back up."

"What do you think Seeshomaru is after father?" Asked Izayoi.

"I don't know." He replied. "But while I'm thinking about it what happened to you Motoko?"

"I don't know." She answered calmly. "I was just worried about you guys and I saw this place in a vision like it was calling me and then I passed out."

"Well I guess it does not matter anymore." Inuyasha said grabbing his daughters and throwing them on his back.

_He ran into the mouth and slid down his father's throat right into the stomach where he saw a stand with a rusty sword stuck in the center._

"Is _this_ what Sesshomaru's after? This rusty piece of junk!" Inuyasha asked with a surprised look on his face.

"It looks like a sword that has been here for centuries." Said Motoko looking at the sword.

"Maybe it has some special power!" Said Izayoi excited.

"Let's just defeat Sesshomaru and go." Said Inuyasha turning around.

"Let's see you try little brother." Said a voice up above. _As Inuyasha looked up he saw Sesshomaru's hand glowing and heading straight toward them._

"Look out!" Yelled Inuyasha pushing the girls out of the way.

"Were you always this weak brother?" Sesshomaru said landing on the ground.

"Sesshomaru how did you get here?" Inuyasha asked angry.

"I found out that the tomb was at the border between this world and the next and I knew of another gate so I took that one." Sesshomaru smiled.

"It does not matter because I will destroy right here and now!" Inuyasha bellowed. "Good thing your in a grave cause you are going to die here! IRON REAVER!" _Sesshomaru easily dodged and ran towards the blade._

"At last it's mine. The legendary blade that can destroy one hundred demons with one swing: Tetsusaiga." _As he grabbed the blade the sword glowed and repelled his hand._

"What has happened milord!" Jaken said in a worried voice.

"It seems the blade is ensorcelled. For some reason father has placed a barrier on the blade." Seeshomaru said turning to Inuyasha.

"So I guess there's nothing else left but to kill you and your family." Sesshomaru said letting out a whip of light from his hand heading right for his daugthers.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha then pushed Motoko and Izayoi out of the way and took the hit ramming him into his father's bones.

"Father!" Izayoi screamed. _Motoko was looking at the sword and saw it pulsing and started to walk to it. Kikyo walked in and saw her daugther walking to the sword with a dark look on her face._

"Motoko! Stop!" She yelled. _Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked back and saw Motoko trying to reach the blade._

"I won't allow it." Sesshomaru flying straight at Motoko.

"You stay away from my daughter!" Kikyo pulling out a bow and arrow and pointing it at Sesshomaru.

"Kikyo don't do it!" Inuyasha said trying to stop her. _Kikyo fired the arrow but Seeshomaru grabbed it and melted it._

"You've lost a lot of power I see, you can't even fire a real arrow." Sesshomaru said smiling at Kikyo.

"_I lost to much power because I fell in love. Now I can't even protect my family. What can I do?"_ She thought.

"I have to get to the sword before my daughter does!" Inuyasha suddenly bursting with speed ran right past his daughter and landed on the stand with the sword.

"I will pull out the sword!" _He grabbed the tetsusaiga and tried to pull it out but it did not budge._

_"_I guess you cannot either dear brother so now you can die." Sesshomaru said letting out another whip.

"Never!" Inuyasha said dodging the whip and heading for Sesshomaru. _Sesshomaru then wrapped his fur around Inuyasha and slammed him to the ground._

"Die." Sesshomaru said smiling bringing down his claws when suddenly he stopped and turned around. Motoko was holding the sword by the handle and with one pull pulled it out. _Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Motoko. Everyone was surprised at Motoko._

"WHAT!" Yelled Jaken." Th-That's impossible! If the two of them couldn't do it how could she ever?" _Motoko then collapsed and dropped the sword._

"Motoko!" Kikyo screamed. _Inuyasha seizing the moment punched Sesshomaru right in the chest breaking his armor, then ran to his daughter._

"Motoko, please wake up!" He yelled. _Izayoi then ran to her sister's side and picked her up. _"I will take her away father so you can fight to your heart's content but here, take the sword." _Inuyasha takes the sword and stands in front of Sesshomaru._

"Sesshomaru for what you did to my family and me you will pay with your life! Let's finish this once and for all!" Inuyasha yelled holding the sword up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The transformation and the lost arm.**

"As you wish little brother." _The ground started to shake as a red light engulfed Sesshomaru. His face turned white and his fur and hair stood straight up into the air. His eyes turned red and his body started to grow._

"Let's see if a half-breed can even wield the Tetsusaiga." _Soon standing before Inuyasha was a giant white dog with flying fur and giant claws and fangs._

"What has he become?!" Yelled Izayoi.

"That's his true form so now I know what he looks like. Huh! Fine by me because now that I have this I'll win for sure." Inuyasha smiled.

"Be careful Inuyasha." Said Kikyo looking down. You can defeat him but only if you release the sword's true power."

"Don't worry Kikyo, I will defeat him! I will use the sword and bring him down!" Inuyasha said as he jumped into the air.

"Alright sword, time to see what you're made of." _Inuyasha jumped and slammed the sword full force on Sesshomaru's back and barely made a scratch._

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha angrily said looking at the sword. _Sesshomaru then jumped into the air and tried to crush Inuyasha under him but Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the way._

"That was close and know what am I suppose to do?!" Inuyasha said staring upward._ As Sesshomaru turned around he started to drool poisonous gas out of his mouth._

"Oh no!" Said Izayoi looking around. "Everything that gas touches melts!"

"Izayoi you take your sister get out of here!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Don't be stubborn Inuyasha!" Yelled Kikyo from above. "You can't survive that gas anymore than they can!"

"I know that! I'll be out of here soon!" _He jumped into the air but did not get far for Sesshomaru came from behind and caught him with his teeth._

"Father!/Inuyasha!" Kikyo and Izayoi said at the same time.

"Damn it all!" Said Inuyasha struggling to get free. _He then raised the sword and struck Sesshomaru right in the eye forcing Sesshomaru to drop him._

"ROOOAAAAAARRR!!!" Sesshoamru's voice echoed.

"Time to get out of here!" Inuyasha jumping from bone to bone to reach the top. _As he reached the top he grabbed Kikyo and the girls and bust right through a part of his father's armor landing on his shoulder._

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kikyo said smiling.

"Thank me later. I still have a job to do. Watch the girls!" He said turning around._ Seeshomaru followed him and broke through the armor and stood in front of Inuyasha and snarled at Kikyo._

"You will not hurt my family! No matter what, I WILL PROTECT THEM!!" Inuyasha screamed into the sky. _As he did that the sword shook and began to pulsate._

"What is going on?" He asked himself. _Motoko woke up and tried to stand up._

"Father you have released the sword's true power. The power to protect someone." She said weakly. _Sesshomaru roared and jumped into the air aiming straight for Inuyasha._

"NOW!!" He jumped and sliced Sesshomaru's left arm right off. _As he landed he noticed a difference in the blade._

"This is a fang!" Inuyasha said wielding the sword back and forth. _Sesshomaru stunned by what happened tried to attack again but was stopped by a arrow struck into his other front leg._

"Father now!" Yelled Izayoi.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha bellowed and slashed Sesshomaru right across the chest knocking him off the body.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Yelled Jaken finally making it to the top.

_"This is not over." Sesshomaru thought turning into a ball of light and flying away._

"You did it father!" Yelled Izayoi running toward him.

"Well Inuyasha?" Said Kikyo behind him. "What do you think about the sword now?"

_He laughed and stood up. _"I take it all back. So it is not worthless! So what do you all say to going home?"

"Yes!" They all said together.

"Motoko can you open another gate?" Asked Izayoi

"I will try." _In the same color light they vanished and returned to the same place they came from before._

_"_We made it!" Screamed Izayoi jumping up and down.

" Good now let's go home!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kikyo's hand.

"Let's go!!" Said Izayoi yelling into the air.

_A/N: Kagome and the others will return in the next chapter. The next chapter will feature Inuyasha and Kikyo alone for a time. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The bond of two **

_As they made their way back Kagome and the others saw them return._ "Look they're back!" Yelled Shippo pointing.

"So I wonder what happened while they were there?" Asked Miroku.

"Inuyasha has Tetsusaiga now so he must have beaten Sesshomaru." Kagome said looking down.

"Isn't that good news to them?" Asked Shippo.

"So now what will happen now that he has the sword?" Sango asked annoyed.

"Who knows but why don't we try and find a way home?" Asked Miroku looking at everyone.

"Why now!" Asked Kagome getting angry.

"Because I think the longer we stay the harder it will be harder to leave. We have seen the future and our question was answered. Inuyasha and Kikyo were and still are happy so I think we should just leave them alone." He said calmly. "I mean if this was your life would you want others seeing it like an open book?"

"No." Said everyone together.

"That is all I need to hear." Said a voice from the sky. _They looked up and saw a white demon with wings and a mace in his hand._

"Who are you!" Demanded Sango rising her weapon.

"I am the one who brought you here in the first place so you could get your wish." He said landing on the ground. "Now I will send you back to your world so you can't try or attempt to interfere anymore." TIME MAGIC!" _Another portal opened and sucked them back up to the time they came from._

"Now let's see the rest of Inuyasha and Kikyo's life shall we." He said.

_As Inuyasha and his family made it back to the hut they noticed Kaede waiting outside. _

"Hey auntie Kaede!" Said Izayoi running to her.

"Where have ye been?"

"Don't ask!" Inuyasha said holding the sword.

"That is a demon sword is it not?" Asked Kaede.

"Yep this is my father's fang: The Tetsusaiga."

"Now Kaede can you watch the children and make sure they get some rest?" Asked Kikyo.

"Sure but what are ye going to do?" Asked Kaede back.

"Me and Inuyasha are just going off alone for a while so please watch them."

"Don't worry mother I was going to get some sleep anyway." Said Motoko getting into her bed."

"I shall go and gather herbs before I get some rest so auntie and I can do that together." Said Izayoi.

"Fine then can we just go already!" Asked Inuyasha impatiently.

"I think you are more impatient than ever." Said Kikyo laughing and smiling.

"I just can't stand all this waiting! That's it I'm out of here!" He said and stormed out of the hut.

"Well that's Inuyasha for ya." Kikyo smiled running after him. _When she reached him he was sitting under the sacred tree where he became human. He turned and saw her and smiled._

"I am sorry for that, I just got angry that's all." he said sulking. _She walked over and sat down beside him putting her arm around his shoulder._

"Inuyasha why do you hate your brother?" She asked calmly.

"Because he looks down on me just because I was a half-breed. But I guess I showed him today didn't I!"

"But did you have to chop off his arm?" She asked looking directly at him.

" Yes, because I can't stand the way he acts and the way he thinks he's superior to everything!"

"But are you happy that you became human and married me?"

"Yes of course! I have had no regrets about marrying you and staying with you for all these years! I am a father and a normal human when I want to be. You are a mother and a normal human too. I couldn't be happier if I had become a full-fledged demon because I would have never have known you the way I do now."

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said crying. "Thank you and I know that you and I are happy and I hope it can stay like this forever."

"Is that what you truly want?" He asked her.

"Yes that's all I ever wanted."

"That's true." _He leaned over and kissed her and fell over landing on top of her._

"Well this is comfortable." He said smiling.

"Well you have got a present now how about I get one?" Kikyo said.

"What do you what?" Said Inuyasha sighing. _Kikyo smiled and started to kiss him on his neck._

"If this is what you want so be it." Inuyasha said throwing her to the ground.

"Easy I'm pregnant." She said with a thud.

_A/N: I don't know yet if I will put a lemon in the next chapter or not. I have not decided yet. But I will bring Kagome and the others in from time to time. Try and figure out my plan as the story goes on._


End file.
